<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanning the Flames by ElectricRituals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888364">Fanning the Flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals'>ElectricRituals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Relationship, First Dates, Groping, M/M, Under The Table Shenanigans, but like... with a foot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a week since Geralt and Jaskier stumbled across each other in a supermarket and realized they were soulmates, and now it’s time for their first date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fanning the Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/gifts">JaskiersWolf</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I've gotten permission from the lovely JaskiersWolf to continue this wonderful little series so here's first date! Keep an eye out to see what Wolfie does now that the ball's in their court!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt couldn’t remember a time he had ever been so nervous. His hands were shaky where they rested on his lap, his mind was racing as he yet again looked at the clock. He had arrived to the date half an hour early and here he was, fifteen minutes later, trying to calm his nerves.</p><p>Of <em>course</em> Jaskier wasn’t here yet, it made perfect sense. Geralt couldn’t expect anyone to be as early as he was normally and he certainly couldn’t expect anyone to be as early as he had been today.</p><p>Glancing around the restaurant again, as if he hadn’t already committed it to memory, a movement near the entrance caught his eye.</p><p>
  <em>Jaskier.</em>
</p><p>The man looked stunning, his brown hair artfully disheveled. He dressed up beautifully, the well-tailored suit framing his body exquisitely. It was the most clothes Geralt had ever seen the man in. Geralt tried to will away the blush he could feel rising on his face as he got to his feet to greet him.</p><p>“Geralt, darling! I hope you weren’t waiting for me long.”</p><p>“No, not long at all,” Geralt lied.</p><p>Jaskier smiled, his eyes crinkling around the corners in a way that captivated Geralt.</p><p>“Shall we sit?” Geralt finally asked, gesturing behind him at his chair.</p><p>After taking a moment to get seated and flag down the waiter and order, the two lapsed into an awkward silence.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Jaskier broke the quiet, “How was your week? You sounded rather stressed the last time we spoke.”</p><p>Geralt nodded slightly, taking a sip of his water to delay having to answer, “It was just busy. I had a couple of doubles at the fire station and had some trouble getting a sitter, but we managed.”</p><p>Jaskier leaned forward, resting his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. His eyes sparkled mischievously, “I still can’t believe you’re a firefighter. The fantasies I’ve had…”</p><p>Geralt cleared his throat, “Believe me… I’m well aware of them.”</p><p>Jaskier laughed suddenly, head thrown back exposing the long delicate lines of his throat. Geralt couldn’t believe just how enamored he was with everything about the man in front of him.</p><p>His soulmate.</p><p>The very thought still sent Geralt’s head spinning.  The entire concept of soulmates had never made any sense to Geralt and he certainly had never believed in such things before but now, experiencing this… whatever it was, with Jaskier, Geralt felt significantly less doubt about the whole subject.</p><p>He had always thought soulmates were utter bullshit, and maybe he was still right, but he couldn’t help but be grateful for the excited fluttering he felt in his stomach every time his eyes were inexplicably drawn back to Jaskier’s, bright blue and easy to drown in.</p><p>The waiter arrived then with their meals and the two fell into a comfortable quiet and they dug in.</p><p>It wasn’t long before the conversation began again, spurred on by Jaskier’s chatty nature. The man was quick witted and funny and always had something to say. Geralt found himself laughing along easily, responding and sharing his own anecdotes, asking questions out of curiosity and a desire to know more about the man in front of him.</p><p>Geralt had never been a great conversationalist, preferring to be direct and to the point, avoiding anything more flowery, but now, listing to Jaskier’s wild explanations and tales, he couldn’t quite remember what he had found so wrong with flowery.</p><p>It sounded rather nice; truth be told.</p><p>Once dessert had been served, an indulgent chocolate cake topped with a decadent chocolate ganache, Jaskier leaned forward, his expression suddenly coquettish.</p><p>“So,” he began, picking up a fork and cutting into the cake, “tell me, have you had anymore fantasies lately?”</p><p>Geralt felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment even as his eyes followed the path of the fork until it was delicately placed in Jaskier’s mouth, lush lips wrapping around it. He had hoped that the man wouldn’t get any of his recent fantasies through their bond, but it seemed he hadn’t been so lucky.</p><p>Geralt jumped when he felt something brush his leg under the table. Jaskier smirked.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Geralt felt something move up the inside of his leg slowly as Jaskier reclined in his seat. Jaskier’s foot.</p><p>The past couple of days, as Geralt had gotten more and more excited for his upcoming date he had also gotten more and more… <em>excited</em>. And using his hand perfunctorily in the shower hadn’t taken the edge off nearly as much as he would have liked. His growing frustration had certainly led to some more interesting ideas about what activities they could partake in on their date. One of which, it seemed, Jaskier was going to tease him with now.</p><p>Jaskier had kicked off a shoe and was now pressing his sock covered foot to the front of Geralt’s slacks where he could feel himself hardening under the contact.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>Geralt looked around, dessert forgotten, suddenly feeling a desperate need to be somewhere not quite so public where he could shove Jaskier up against the nearest surface. He did his best to ignore the delicious friction pressed against his erection and flagged down the waiter quickly. Not willing to wait the time to get his card back, Geralt handed the waiter cash, declining change and giving the waiter at least a fifty percent tip.</p><p>As the waiter retreated from their table, Geralt’s eyes met Jaskier’s as he gripped the man’s ankle, rolling his hips into the pressure.</p><p>“I think it’s time we head out.”</p><p>Jaskier licked his lip seductively and pulled his leg back, “I think you’re right. Lead the way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@geraltrogerericduhautebellegarde on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>